


A Date with Supergirl

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Cat dates Supergirl, wants Kara present for said date





	

**Author's Note:**

> just be warned

A DATE WITH SUPERGIRL?!

Part 1  
Damn. That's all. ^-^

"Keira. I need you to organize a date for me."  
"A date? Might I ask with whom?" Kara asked in a dejected voice, slightly sad to see her boss dating again. Because Kara was in love with said boss. But said boss didn't, and couldn't, know these secret feelings, so Kara muscled up her supercourage and steeled herself as the girl of steel she was, and smiled politely.  
Kara kept her polite, steel kept smile, miraculously, even when boss said Supergirl. She may have kept her smile, but she couldn't help the tiny as-if laugh that escaped her throat, barely there but there nonetheless. As if Supergirl would ever... with Cat Grant... but then again, Kara was Supergirl, and Kara would most certainly, given the chance... with Cat Grant... damn. Damn. DAMN. She was so royally screwed. Damn.  
"S... supergirl?" Kara asked, stammering just a bit despite her iron will keeping her with her hand on the notepad. "What makes you think she's... interested?"  
"I have a gut feeling." Cat said softly, not looking up from her paperwork. "She smiles at me. As a journalist, I can tell."  
"Um... alright..." Kara said, fighting to remain neutral even as she tried to remember smiling at Cat as Supergirl. "Where would you prefer to meet, or... pick up...?" Kara nearly laughed at the vision.  
"I don't know." Cat said, entirely unfazed and unaware of her fidgeting puppy dog assistant. "She seems comfortable here, at Catco. But it seems off for a date. It seems too... interview like. Set something up. Something private. With a balcony... in case she needs to run. Arrange for some nice flowers."  
"Ms. Grant..." Kara tried deflection again. One could only try. "Are you so sure she's interested?"  
"I think she is. Those smiles are not casual. Go Keira. Chop chop."  
Kara did leave, with the one notion that she was going to be planning her own damn date, and with the one answer that Cat was actually right. Totally, completely right. Supergirl, or Kara, did want Cat. And how.  
Damn.  
Damn.  
Damn.  
\-----------------  
"I can't cancel nowwww..." Kara whined at her agent sister, who was having great amusement with this whole thing.  
"Oh ZorEl, you crack me up."  
"Shut it, Alex. It was Cat's idea. I repeat, Cat started this mess."  
"But you agreed."  
"Kara agreed." Kara whined from the fridge, where she was searching for something inherently sugary. "Supergirl did not."  
"Supergirl is so screwed." Alex laughed out loud.  
"Aleeeex."  
"Go on the damn date." Alex said, going all professional on her sis. "Go as Supergirl. You can't mess it up more, but luckily, you have the powers to fix it. Go, wine and dine Cat a bit, talk but do it in a casual manner, and then easily break it to her. Tell her that you feel happy to know she cares, but that you don't share her feelings."  
"Alex, she's my damn boss. Don't talk about it like that."  
"I find it very humorous."  
Kara just stared at her, pouting.  
"Okay. Then tell her tomorrow at work that Supergirl said she can't make it."  
"I can't. I can't. She's going to ask questions."  
"Then go on the damn date."  
"Aleeeeex."  
"So how old is she really?"  
"49...?" Kara said, not sure where this was leading.  
"Well, that's not so bad."  
"Supergirl is fucking half her age!" Kara said, confused.  
"No she's not."  
"What? How? I'm 24."  
"Technically you were 14 when you left Krypton, you spent 24 years in hyperspace, in suspended animation, and now, you spent 11 years on earth. So, honestly, your 49." Alex was fucking grinning like a girl on Christmas morning. "Damn." She added for good measure, nodding to herself.  
"Damn." Kara said, letting her head fall to the table and dent the hardwood countertop. "Ow."  
\---------------------  
"Damn." Kara whispered to herself as she slowly neared the balcony of Cat's penthouse, a white rose in her hands, white was friendship, and nearly fell out of the sky at the sight of Cat in a sexy red suit, laced with gold, and the candles around them. Oh god, the candles. So many candles. Damn. Damn. Cat was hot. Especially now, waiting for Supergirl. Damn.  
"So this is what?" Supergirl asked softly as she landed on the balcony of Cat's expansive penthouse and stepped slowly towards her boss. Cat didn't need to know that tiny detail. Hopefully this went fast. Hopefully.  
"Ah... there's the girl of the night. Beautiful, as you always are..." Cat smiled her casual smile, reserved for Carter and Adam, or whoever answered her personal phone for her, and Kara's heart fluttered in her chest despite her will to end this quick. Before the trouble got worse than it already was. Damn.  
Ever so slowly Kara handed Cat the white rose, and Cat smiled like a very happy girl, accepting the rose gracefully, placing it to the others on the deck railing, a lot of red ones. Red. Damn. Cat smiled at rose from her seat, walking to the double doors to her kitchen and reaching for a big bouquet of dark red roses, roses Kara fully recognized, she'd ordered them damnit, and bringing them back and handing them to the hero. Kara had to accept them, how could she not? Damn.  
"Thank you, Ms. Grant." Kara said softly, accepting the flowers lightly, settling into the free chair across from Cat.  
"You're welcome, beautiful. But please, call me Cat."

"Cat." Kara said very softly, trying out the name on her lips. It felt right. Damn.  
"That's better. Now, I was hoping you would come, but I don't know what your preferences are toward food, so I decided to order in a variety. I don't cook very often. I hope that's alright."  
"It's fine. I don't really have a preference. Listen, Cat... this is all very sweet..." Kara said, intending to end this now. The sooner the better.  
"Oh I was going for that, yeah. See, I know you, Supergirl."  
"Y... you do?"  
"I do. I know that night when you came to my balcony, after you were all mad and nutso, you wanted to apologize. I must admit, I was scared." Cat said, pouring Kara a nice full glass of red wine. Dark red. Damn. "I wanted to be nowhere near you. But you teased me, seduced me. Whether it was intentional is beyond me, but when you showed up at that Plaza thing a week ago to save that man, you smiled at me. I know smiles. I know you. You want this."  
"I... Miss... Cat. Cat. I... I don't think..."  
"I do. I'm a journalist. You're Supergirl. I recognize these things, and it's okay."  
"It's not..."  
"It is. It can be complicated for some people, I know it can. But it's perfectly fine. I understand, and I don't blame you, if anything I blame me."  
"Cat... I..."  
"It's okay, Supergirl. I won't out you." Cat said standing before her now, even as Kara stood to be eye to eye with her boss. Damn.  
"I... it's not..."  
"It is. It's perfectly fine to feel this way." And then Cat kissed her. Right there, on that balcony, surrounded by candles, with roses squished between them, and her soft lips against Kara's all insistent and perfect, and Kara damn near broke all the rose stems with her grip because that kiss was fucking amazing. Kara couldn't help the stupid moan that came up her throat and blew her resolve to pieces, and Cat reveled in it, pulling Supergirl closer against her lips. Damn.  
"I hope you don't mind that. I couldn't resist that red. You're just that something special. I'm not one to hang around, so let's get into the food before I get any more starved, or you might wanna leave before something else happens that we might, or might not, regret."  
"Okay." The word was out before Kara could stop it, and she blushed, her lips still tickling all over.  
Damn.  
\---------------------------  
Part 2  
Oh crap. That's all. ^-^

"I can't say no, Alex. Not after that."  
"So she kissed you. That was anticipated, was it not? You tried to back out and failed. If you're lucky, she knows nothing of Kara Danvers. You can still bow out. For now, relax and go to work." Alex said, handing Kara her bag and pushing her gently to the door. "You can't sit around sulking. The dinner was great, you said so yourself. As far as you know, Cat might just be in love with Supergirl. All you need to do is let this go, and if and when Cat asks for a second date, bow out. Tell her yes, but have Supergirl tell her no. It'll be slightly confusing, but it's the easy way. What did you guys even talk about? Filing?"  
Kara didn't miss Alex's little chuckle as they got into the main elevator of her apartment complex.  
"We talked about the stars. She does love astronomy, something I didn't know of her. Her son has that like too, and Cat and I spent a little time looking at certain things through her very expensive reflector telescope. I actually enjoyed the experience." Kara said lightly, smiling. "I didn't show her, for secrecy reasons, but when she was inside getting desert, I found Rao. With her incredible telescope, I saw it very faintly."  
"You saw it? Rao?"  
"I did. It wasn't much, but I did see it." Kara said, stepping out onto the sidewalk and starting her walk into town. "I'll see you after work. Call me if you need Supergirl, as usual."  
"I think you're busy enough. Falling for Catherine Grant."  
"I am not. I'm gonna break it off."  
"Sure you will." Alex laughed.  
"I will."  
"I bet you twenty bucks she'll ask for a second date today."  
"She won't. I kept everything sweet and casual. And cold. I hope she got the message."  
"Twenty bucks."  
"50."  
\------------------  
"Oh crap." Kara said softly to herself as she was called into Cat's office immediately after placing her Noonan's order tray on her desk.  
"Ah Keira, good morning."  
Kara walked up slowly. Cat never said good morning to anyone. Ever. Being cold as she was on the outside, she rarely addressed anyone unless she needed something immediately. Kara was that one exception. But even Kara never got a friendly greeting. Ever.  
Oh crap. Something was wrong.  
"Good morning Ms. Grant." Kara said with a fake grin, trying to seem happy and pleased. Not in the least was she happy. She was terrified. Had Cat figured out her little scheme? "Here's your latte."  
"Thank you Keira." Cat said softly, tasting it, and actually placing it on the table instead of in the trash, not making a face at the taste like she usually did so carelessly. "How are my meetings for today?"  
Kara stared at the latte cup on the counter for just a second too long before snapping her head up. Cat was... smiling. Oh crap.  
"Um... right. You have Melinda at 10:15 to 11 with finance, and then Tedd from 11:15 to noon with the latest fashion. You have lunch free to work on the layouts here with me, and then you're free until 2pm for cover design."  
"Well, thank you Keira. That sounds quite perfect, as you always make it."  
"I... thank you, Ms. Grant."  
"You also perfectly organized last night's date with Supergirl. You did wonderfully. She loved the flowers."  
"Did... did she now?" Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap.  
"Yes. The date went quite well. She seemed pleased, if a little apprehensive. Though she didn't mind the kiss I don't think. She seemed to enjoy it."  
"K, kiss?" Kara stammered, remembering it perfectly. No she had not minded. no it could never happen again. Kara sighed. Oh crap.  
"Yes, she seemed alright with it. I was wondering if you would mind asking her if she'd be free tomorrow afternoon?"  
Oh... crap?  
"Tomorrow? Afternoon?"  
"Yes. Maybe 2 or 3 pm? Wherever she wants, I'm okay with it. I'd like to talk to her some more. She makes for a very interesting girl to talk to. She loves the stars almost as much as I do."  
"Well, she is Supergirl. She came from the stars."  
"True. Now chop chop Keira. Go set me up with her for tomorrow. Wherever she prefers, I'd like to know what she does on a normal day. Let me know later what her answer is."  
Kara turned on her heel and left quickly, sighing loudly. Oh crap.  
As soon as she was at her desk, she took Winn's hand and pulled him down the hall to their Supersquad room.  
"Hey. Another rogue roomba?" Winn asked curiously, shutting the door behind him quietly.  
"Worse."  
"Worse than a roomba?"  
"Winn."  
"Okay, fine. I'm scared of roombas. Everyone has a fear. What's your fear?"  
"Cat Grant."  
"Oh well that one inspires it. That's universal."  
"Winn."  
"Does she have another hit on your secret?"  
"Not yet."  
"Yet?"  
"She wants... a date."  
"Date?"  
"Date. Another date. She wants to see Supergirl. Again."  
"Again?"  
Kara sighed and removed her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose tiredly. "She... dated Supergirl last night."  
"Dated? Supergirl?" Winn raised an eyebrow, then the other, and stared at Kara for a long moment, then broke into laughter over the table. He practically combusted, not at all to Kara's amusement. After a long moment he finally regained enough composure to speak. "Supergirl went on a date with Cat Grant? And I sit at home watching TV and eating potstickers alone. Damn my life. What did I do to miss this awesome event?" He asked to no one in particular.  
"I couldn't refuse her! I had no way of backing out!"  
"Did she chain you? Pin you down so you couldn't leave? Does she know about the Kara/Supergirl thing?" Winn asked, still laughing.  
"No. She knows nothing. She has me organizing the dates, and clearly thinks that Supergirl is a lesbian or something, so that she can believe that Supergirl likes her. I don't know who convinced her of this, but I want to know immediately. I can't go through with this. Not a second time."  
"So let her down easy."  
"How? I can't not go. She's already asked me to set up a second date. If I tell her Supergirl said no, she's going to have a brandishing list of questions. If I say nothing, I go on another date with the Queen of all Media. I'm so screwed. I can't date Cat Grant."  
"Who's dating Cat Grant?" James swept in and stared them both down with a comical grin. "Oh, are we plotting for halloween?"  
Kara said nothing, and pretended to clear her throat, gsping when Winn decided to be the forth bringer of news. Fun news.  
"Kara... is Supergirl..." Winn began, pointing, whie Kara just blushed. "And Supergirl... is a date for Cat Grant."  
James looked back and forth between the two multiple times, then pointed, then looked again. Then he laughed and walked away, out of control. "Oh ZorEl, you crack me up."  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
"Here's your 50." Kara said as she passed her sister, dropping the bills into Alex's hand unceremoniously.  
"Holy crap. She asked."  
"She asked. She asked and she got."  
"Kara, you have got to refuse her."  
"I will."  
"Okay...?" Alex said, slipping onto the barstool opposite Kara's."  
"Tomorrow at 10 am or so I'll call and tell Cat that Supergirl... got hung up or something. Is busy. I might have to do it twice or three times, but eventually it has to cut through to even her."  
"Do it."  
"I intend to."  
"Did you do any flowers this time?"  
"Cat insisted. She insisted to take them so that she could bring them along personally."  
"She's really into this."  
"Tell me about it."  
"Oh Kara."  
"Tell Supergirl about it, too. For good measure."  
Alex laughed, and handed back the bills. "Not until you go on the date."  
"I'm not going on the date."  
"We'll see..."  
Kara glared at her sister. "I'm not."  
"Alright, let's make it a hundred then."  
Kara pulled another couple bills from her wallet and placed the combined pile on the table, under the coaster of a flower vase. "Not gonna happen."  
\--------------------------------  
"Supergirl can't make it." Kara said into the phone, intending for all purposes to sound sad, adjusting her cape as she sat so that she didn't actually sit on it. It would be a funny situation if it weren't so damned stupid.  
"She... called and said that she's sorry but she's hung up with something important. She apologizes." Kara said to Cat's incredulous voice on the other end of the line. It was on speaker so Alex, who was sitting happily on the counter listening to this, could hear Cat too.  
"You mean to tell me she's otherwise occupied." Cat quipped through the receiver, sounding slightly sad, actually. Hmm.  
"I... yes." Kara glared at Alex when she laughed silently.  
"I see. Well, I guess that can happen. But this would be such a waste. I set up something so special."  
Alex was positively killing herself with laughter, desperately trying to keep silent.  
It was kinda funny, Kara had to admit. Well, at least cat wasn't asking Kara to...  
"Would you join me, Kara? Or are you busy? It would be such a waste to let all this go to hell. I wanted to see her, but I have all this set up so nicely. Carter is away, would you be up for it? We could discuss that up scaling for the Trib you pointed out in the last meeting?"  
Kara stared at the phone in stunned silence. Oh holy crap. how in the fuck?!... Kara looked up at Alex, who was barely containing her laughter, Alex knew Kara was not physically able to refuse Cat's request. It was not done when your boss was Cat Grant. Not done. Simple as that.  
For a moment, Kara was silent, and then she sighed loudly.  
"I'll be there in 30." Kara said, then turned off the conversation.  
"Okay, I'm betting on your love life more often." Alex said quite happily as she grabbed the hundred bucks sweetly, fanning herself with the small pile of cash.  
"Shut up, Alex." Kara said as she left for the bedroom, her cape swaying out behind her enticingly. Oh holy crap.  
\--------------------------------------------

Part 3  
Fuck. That's all^-^

"$50 bucks says she does it again." Alex said with a grin as Winn and James and Lucy dished out the cash.  
"She will." Winn laughed.  
"I will not." Kara shushed, covering the receiver on her phone. "Kara will not date Cat Grant again."  
"But Supergirl will." Alex laughed as Kara went back to talking to Cat, trying once more to get herself out of this mess.  
"Ms. Grant, are you sure this is right? She backed out. Are you sure she still wants this?"  
Kara listened to a long response, Cat detailing at least twenty reasons why she should date Supergirl again, and Kara nearly fell apart at the idiocy of this. Fuck. This was so so so wrong on a million levels. For a few moments she listened, leaning in her cape by the door as four pairs of amused eyes watched happily, waiting for the inevitable.  
After a long few moments, Kara sighed. Alex picked up the money. Supergirl said okay to another date. Winn smacked his forehead in exasperation. James laughed out loud. And Lucy? Lucy jumped up after Kara with her makeup bag in tow.  
"No, Lucy. I... thanks for the ask, but showing off is the last thing I need to do tonight. I need to break it off with Cat in person. I need to break up with her. Fuck. That sounds stupid."  
"Come on. Just a touch. You want to be Supergirl? Show who rules? Let me make you look killer. The Cat has you, now you have to catch the Cat. You need to floor her so she'll listen. You need to be show stopping. You are, but a little eye shadow never hurt anybody, and a red lip is just good measure for Supergirl. Come on, Kara. Be a hero. To yourself."  
Kara sighed but nodded. She didn't really know why, but after a long two hours of listening to Cat relay her first kiss with Supergirl and how amazing it was to the girl who actually, secretly was Supergirl was so idiotic and crazy that Kara couldn't really see the harm in a bit of makeup. Fuck.  
When Lucy and Kara re-emerged 10 minutes later, Alex near well had a happy heart attack. Fuck. Kara looked ready to kill with a glossy red lip and dark blue, sparkling eye shadow. Fuck.  
"Okay guys." Alex said when Kara was gone and most certainly past earshot, half way across town to Cat's penthouse. "$100 says she doesn't return home tonight. Now, who's up for a movie marathon and pizza. Pot goes up $50 every hour." If Alex was going to get rich off her sister, so be it. You take what you can get.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
"Cat, we need to talk." Supergirl said surely, walking up to her boss without stopping to think, intending to break this off quick and sharp. Because despite Kara's rules and what Kara knew was best, Kara knew she was falling hard for Cat, as her boss and as more than that, and that was the worst problem of all. She couldn't let Cat sneak another kiss, because if she felt those soft lips, even after only once, Kara knew she'd be lost. It couldn't happen. But fuck, it was happening.  
"I agree." Cat said, stepping in front of Supergirl and Kara stepped back, intending to keep her distance.In the next second, even with Kara's superspeed, she couldn't avoid this, Kara was pressed to the balcony door of Cat's bedroom, and Cat's lips were insistent over hers, smearing her perfectly applied red gloss.  
"Fuck, Supergirl. What you do to me." Cat whispered against Kara's lips, and to her credit, the younger hero moaned.  
Kara didn't intend to, but she didn't have a choice. Cat's lips felt heavenly, and her hands, low on Kara's hips, even better. Fuck. Kara groaned when Cat leaned in to suck on her neck, and let her head fall back against the glass door, which broke a second later from her power.  
Kara and Cat crashed to the floor inside, and Kara couldn't help the laugh that bubbled past her throat. Fuck, Cat Grant.  
"How can you be so soft, and yet be bulletproof?" Cat asked, rising from her place in Supergirl's arms, where the hero had cushioned her fall.  
"Another interview?" Kara asked, tilting her head just a bit.  
"Mmm, no. I think we've had enough of that for now. But I do have just one more question."  
"Hmm?" Kara couldn't resist. cat was just too beautiful right now, straddling her red skirt in her trademark white and black suit. Fuck. Dressed to kill.  
"Do Kryptonians have any special preferences in bed?"  
Kara laughed, tilting her head back as she did. It was just too funny. Cat leaned in and kissed Kara's chin, sweet and casual, but it quickly intensified. Ohh, fuck. this was so good and so bad at the same time.  
\---------------------------  
"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, Cat!"  
"Yes, that's right Supergirl. Come for me." Cat begged as she pushed Supergirl higher and higher, her fingers quickly pushing Kara over her limit, to the point where Kara was ripping the sheets, her heels digging into the mattress, Kara's muscles almost painful around Cat's insistent fingers. Fuck. Kryptonians were something, alright.  
"Cat..." Kara moaned and then a long whimper escaped her, and she moved, twitching as Cat kept pushing her, and she hit her climax, crying out as everything clenched impossibly inside her.  
"Cat... Cat..." Kara whimpered as she came down from the high of that incredibly strong orgasm, Cat gently kissing her softly over her stomach.  
"You're beautiful when you do that."  
"I have to repay the favor."  
"I can deal with that." Cat laughed as Kara pushed Cat to lie back and settled over her, hands already working on her suit. Mmm. Fuck, even Cat knew this would be beyond great. Finally she had Supergirl.  
\----------------------------------------  
The next morning, Cat woke happily, instantly noticing the glass and the down feathers everywhere, since one was resting on her nose. In the next instant, Cat looked over and smiled. Fuck. Beautiful girl. There she was. Her Supergirl.  
The blankets were pushed aside, and the was her Supergirl. Cat grinned at the sight of her messy supersuit, cape acting as a haphazard blanket, her skirt long gone and one breast exposed, Supergirl's hand slipping just beneath her red panties. Fuck. Well, 3rd time's the charm, right?  
Cat laughed at the destruction of their bedroom, and sighed. Holy fuck, this looked like a tornado zone. It felt brilliant. Last night had been... fucking the best night if Cat's love life. Kara was something beyond this universe. Literally. Cat couldn't remember ever having such a strong orgasm, she'd very nearly blacked out due to its force. All at Supergirl's naive gentle fingers. Fuck.  
Lying back down with a laugh at the down feathers that took flight, Cat decided her next step, and there was no way she was going to leave for work today with this cute alien beside her, was to text Kara. Tell her what had happened. Thank her. And tell her to rule the empire for a day, so Cat could fully appreciate her hero. Her hero. Only hers. Forever. And on repeat for the next 24 hours without pause. Fuck. Kara was gonna get a raise. A big one.  
Co CEO, maybe.  
Cat send off a text, a very brief description, and stopped, fingers hovering over keys, when she heard Supergirl's phone vibrate on her side of the bed. Waving it off, Cat sent another short text saying thanks, and Supergirl's phone vibrated again.  
Then it dawned on Cat, and she was about to call out Kara's name loudly when said Superhero reached roughly for her phone and punched in a quick passcode, staring at it sleepily. She read, and re read the texts, twice, before meeting Cat's half amused, half cocky and stunned gaze from her nest of ripped pillows. For a long moment Kara stared in silence, and then smiled meekly.  
"Fuck."  
Cat stared at her incredulously.  
"Fuck. And..." Kara said, pulling Cat in for a sleepy apology kiss. "You're so very welcome."  
Cat smirked and kissed her hard, smiling through it. "Keira!"

 

I'M SORRY. THAT'S ALL.  
LEAVE A COMMENT I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I'M SO VERY SORRY! NOT!


End file.
